User blog:BP1992/It's Just Not My Night (L.I.U.)
It's just not my night is the first sketch of my LEGO Island''spin off series. It is based on the McKenzie Falls episode ''Cliffhanger It was a beautiful Saturday night on LEGO Island and at the church, Pastor Gideon Worse was about to commemorate Pepper’s freshman year. He was having a night of prayer for Pepper as he had just begun his freshman year at LEGO Island University. Pepper began to feel depressed because his love interest, Sky Lane wasn‘t here. His best friend, Brandon Wilson, came out to see him. He was a volunteer fire fighter. BRANDON: Yo’ Pep! Whatcha doin’ out here, man? PEPPER: Just had to get out of that party, Brandon! BRANDON: But you can’t just fire up on them like that, man. This is your night. PEPPER: Brandon, if it was my night, Sky would have been here. If it was my night, none of those people would have been. If it was my night, I just wouldn’t keep on feeling like……..it’s just not my night. IT’S JUST NOT MY NIGHT!!! BRANDON: But the pastor is about to say the prayer to start the feast and he wants you to give the toast. Come on, dude! You’ve gotta give that toast. PEPPER: As proven when you’re working for the fire department, you’re brave enough, Brandon. You give the toast. Brandon walked away joyfully as Pepper’s half brother Mack O. Roni walked up. He was the oldest in the family. Bologna Roni had him from a previous relationship with a flight attendant and Pepper’s mother, Mary, was his stepmother. But after they Bologna died of lime disease and Mary was de-constructed in a plane crash, Mack had to be the new man of the house. He hated it. MACK: I’m your family and I can’t give the toast! Why is that, Pepper? Because I am only your half brother? PEPPER: No Mack! It’s because you’re a who idiot! MACK: Oh come on Pepper! Are you feeling the pressure of being lonely? Do you miss mommy and daddy? PEPPER Humph! VOICE: Well do you? Said a voice. Pepper looked around. It was a young girl named Denise Lane, Sky Lane’s cousin. She was beautiful and idolized Pepper. She’d often try to seduce Pepper, but never succeeded. PEPPER: Do I what? DENISE: Miss mommy and daddy. Or do you miss Sky? You know, I can make you forget about all of them. PEPPER: I really thought she was going to be here tonight, Denise! This was supposed to be my night! DENISE: Well, it still can be! Even better. It can be our night. Denise turned Pepper around to see the moon. It shined brightly and the stars were visible too. The shine made Pepper so happy that a smile came onto his face. They went to sit on a nearby bench. PEPPER: I’m so glad you’re here, Denise. I’m so confused! DENISE: What is this scratch, Pepper? PEPPER: I told you never to ask me that! DENISE: When? PEPPER: Ok that was some other girl! Just then there was thump. Brandon came out of no where and fell onto the ground. PEPPER: BRANDON!!! BRANDON: Sorry, Pep! I couldn’t stop them! PEPPER: Stop who? Then a mysterious man came dressed in a white sweat hood and a pair of black pants. His head was covered with a helmet. He then spun two swords around and tossed one to Pepper. Brandon knew what he meant. BRANDON: I think he wants to sword fight you. PEPPER: Brandon, I can’t. Not since the accident! BRANDON: With the sword? PEPPER: That’s the one! A flashback of Pepper and Mack fighting in fields came to memory. They were in the jousting field in the university practicing at 3 am in the morning. MACK: I said on guard. PEPPER: On guard it is. They began to fight until Mack lost his sword and it flew up and hit a cat. CAT:MEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PEPPER AND MACK: CUPCAKE!!!! MACK: The only thing dad left me and you killed him! You just took the sword and….. PEPPER: Ow! You scratched me! MACK: You scratched me! Pepper knew that he shouldn’t fight again. He handed the sword back to the mysterious person. PEPPER: Never again will I yield the blade. MYSTERY MAN: Oh you will fight me tonight. Then he showed something surprising from his iPhone. It was Sky Lane. She was tied up to an explosive device. SKY: Pepper! He stole my science project. He’s going to use it to build a fecifier. PEPPER: You mean the device that can change the molecular structure of the air. MYSTERY MAN: Oh yeah! In an hour, the air on LEGO Island will turn from clear, and crisp to polluted and smelly. Pepper, Denise and Brandon gasped, but are then disgusted. MYSTERY MAN: Soon, the air will be associated with fart. So what’s it gonna be, Pepper? You know where to find me! The mystery man then left. Brandon was still confused. BRANDON: How will he know where to find you? PEPPER: Don’t worry, Brandon! He’s talking about the field located on the base that the Search and Rescue Center is located on. Everything happens there. Brandon go back to the church and make sure the guest are enjoying themselves. Denise. DENISE: You don’t have to do this, Pepper. This sword is your past. I am your future. You need to start living in the present day. PEPPER: Denise. DENISE: Yeah! PEPPER: I have no idea what you are talking about. Pepper then dropped to his knees and turned his face upwards towards the skies and said……….. PEPPER: THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As he did so, the sirens at the fire station roared, dogs howled. Somewhere, a bus was pulling out of the terminal. Pepper met the mystery man at the field. MYSTERY MAN: You’re late! PEPPER: Fashionably. On guard. MYSTERY MAN: On guard it is! They began for sword fight each other. Pepper was going slower than usual. MYSTERY MAN: You’re rusted! PEPPER: So is my sword. Hope you’ve had your shots. Then Pepper swung his sword around and around. Sky was impressed. SKY: Pepper! You picked up a sword for me? PEPPER: I did it for both of us, sweetheart. C’mon Sky! Would I let you down? SKY: You dated my cousin when I told you not to. PEPPER: Yeah ok! SKY: You took Whitney Harris to the dirt bike race instead of me. Then you didn’t feed my dog when I….. PEPPER: Ok! I made some bad choices, but tonight, I will make it all up. Sky soon had a reason to be frightened. SKY: Pepper! The timers almost at zero. PEPPER: SKY!!! SKY: PEPPER!!! PEPPER: SKY!!! SKY: PEPPER!!! Soon them mystery man’s sword flew all the way up into the air. And then hit one of the ropes that was tying Sky up, releasing her. Sky pressed the button on the device and the timer stopped. PEPPER: You lose again, Mack! MYSTERY MAN: Mack! You think I am your half brother? Hah! I’m your whole brother! Everyone gasped as the mystery man took his helmet off. It was Pepper’s twin, Ricer Roni. He had been in rivalry with Pepper since they were five. It began when the Brickolini’s decided that Pepper would be taken instead. PEPPER: Ricer. I didn’t know you knew where I was. RICER: And I always knew that one day I’d come back to take everything that should have been HALF MINE!!!! PEPPER: Come and get it. Now they began to wrestle each other. They were on the ground until one of the brothers went into the sea nearby. It was like a silhouette so Sky couldn’t really see who had fallen into the sea. SKY: PEPPER!!! PEPPER: Relax, Sky! I’m right here. The sky is saved and the air is clear. SKY: Oh Pepper! PEPPER: Guess it was my night after all. Come on, Sky. We have a party to get to. Just then Ricer’s hand came out of the sea. RICER: This was supposed to be my night. And he started crying. Category:Blog posts